


Two Birds

by aes_hma



Series: hlvrai things [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, inspired by an epic comic that i love with all my heart, its 4in the morning and i should go 2 sleep but im just over here... writing the gay... oopsie, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aes_hma/pseuds/aes_hma
Summary: whoops! my hand slipped.its gay. and theres smooches.based on this:https://fnafvr.tumblr.com/post/616639790961623040/its-not-reciprocated2-except-it-is-reciprocatedthank god for that normal benrey is terrifying 2 write
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: hlvrai things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741294
Comments: 15
Kudos: 300





	Two Birds

So this was a sticky situation.  
  
Gordon was stock still next to Dr. Coomer and Tommy, staring up at the towering form of Benrey as he smiled cockily (although he looked very nervous, too) down at them.  
  
"yo, could you, uh, like... stay still..."  
  
He couldn't do anything but.  
  
"... it's harder, uh, to, kill you. and stuff..."  
  
Gordon had to look away at that. _Kill you._ His tone of voice never even changed, it never really did anyway, but, it was just the same voice from when--  
  
_-"and i know you don't like me, and stuff..."-_  
  
Oh, he definitely fucking liked him. Maybe not at the start, but Gordon is really fucking tired. He was then, he is now.   
  
"... when you're... moving around..."  
  
Gordon was trembling, and his words were caught in his throat. He needed to say it. Right now. Maybe they wouldn't die... maybe. Hopefully. So here's hoping. He takes his hand off of Tommy's shoulder, curling and uncurling it nervously as he opened his mouth.  
  
"Be-Benrey!"  
  
His lone eye focused on him in an unrelenting stare, one sharp tooth poking out of his mouth. Benrey was silent, waiting for him to talk. "I... uh... I got somethin' t-to tell you. Y'know. Before we die and stuff."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Bubby whispers angrily. Gordon ignores him, taking all of his couage and stepping forward. Benrey leaned slightly over, still an immense figure, but enough that Gordon wouldn't have to yell his confession in front of everybody and probably provoke a lot of disbelief.  
  
"I love you too." Gordon concedes, rubbing his thumb along his pointer finger nervously. "I really do. And-and I could go on, and on, about why, b-but there's not enough time fo--"  
  
Benrey crouches down completely, bringing the two of them eye-to-eye. "... you're lying to me." He concludes after a second. "you're lying to me, man... why--"  
  
"I'm not! Shut the fuck up for a minute!" Gordon yells. Benrey cringed back, quick and jerky like rusty cogs on a wheel. He was starting to sweat, eye darting around frantically as he tried to figure out what the plan was here.  
  
Gordon went on, "I wouldn't fucking lie like that, dude! I-it's the truth," he lowers his voice, looking back at the Science Team™. He knew they were a bunch of fucking jerks and idiots (not including Tommy, he was just kinda bad with words) and would probably shoot him for saying this shit. Gordon looks back toward Benrey.  
  
" _I do love you, Benrey._ "  
  
The eldritch abomination Gordon just confessed his love to like some weird anime protagonist covered his face, whining out something along the lines of 'stop'. Benrey sunk down further into the red liquid. "... ugh..." Benrey's form changes again, shrinking down back gradually. About two feet taller than Gordon, if he's assuming right. Whyever he didn't just stay the other way, Gordon doesn't fucking know...  
  
Benrey wades through the water and approaches Gordon, spitting out some Sweet Voice™--lilac to pink. He grabs Gordon's lower jaw, pulling him roughly forward. "... promise you're not... lying." He mutters.  
  
Gordon was probably on the verge of a panic attack, but he managed to stutter out a, "I-I pr-promis-se." It was kinda hard, since Benrey had his extremely sharp claws puncturing his skin. There was blood in his mouth, but Benrey kissed him anyway.  
  
It took Benrey a minute to get over the fact that he was 1. kissing Gordon, and 2. Gordon was not like him and needed to breathe. The two of them parted, though, eventually.   
  
"So... are..."   
  
"gonna have to see your, uh... passport. before i can. answer... that question."  
  
Gordon groans.


End file.
